herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daphne Blake
Daphne Anne Blake is a fictional character in the long-running American animated series, Scooby-Doo. Daphne, depicted as coming from a wealthy family, is noted for her red-orange hair, her fashion sense, and her knack for getting into danger. Daphne is considered to be the third most popular character in the Scooby-Doo franchise, only behind Shaggy and Scooby, and has appeared in more adaptations than the other characters, aside from Shaggy and Scooby. She is also Fred Jones' love interest. Overview Performers *Indira Stefanianna Christopherson in Scooby-Doo, Where are You! (1969-70) *Heather North Kenney in Scooby-Doo (1970-1997, 2003) *Kellie Martin in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-91) *Mary Kay Bergman in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998), Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Grey DeLisle in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001), What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006), Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-) *Sarah Michelle Gellar in Scooby-Doo (2002) and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *Kate Melton in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) and Scooby Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010) Character description Together with her other teenage companions, Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, and Shaggy's pet Great Dane, Scooby Doo, Daphne would engage in solving various mysteries. Daphne was portrayed as enthusiastic, but clumsy and danger-prone, hence her nickname "Danger-Prone Daphne" (revealed by her cousin, Shannon, being danger-prone is a Blake family trait in Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster), member of the gang, who always follows her intuition. She serves as the damsel in distress and would occasionally get kidnapped, tied up, gagged, and left imprisoned. Scooby and Shaggy usually save her, but sometimes Fred and Velma or even the whole gang do it. But as the franchise went on, she became a stronger, more independent character, who can take care of herself. Daphne's character is the most developed in the starring cast, going from a klutzy teenager to a successful journalist to an ingenuous fashionista to a black belt martial artist. When Scooby is nowhere to be found, Daphne also yells "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?!". In later shows, Daphne is the one who owns the Mystery Machine and lets Freddy drive it due to her crush on him. During the series' fourth incarnation, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, some of the episodes focused on Daphne. In the episode, "Shiver and Shake, That Demon's A Snake", Daphne buys an idol which is cursed by the snake demon. On the sail boat, the snake demon attacks Daphne and demands an idol to return. Daphne throws it to Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy. In the episode, "The Scary Sky Skeleton", Daphne is reunited with her old friend, Wendy. In the episode, "I Left My Neck in San Francisco", Daphne becomes ill and she's unable to help the gang to solve the mystery about The Lady Vampire of the Bay. Due to the vampire's look, Daphne's unseen reflection in the mirror, the bat flying around Daphne's bed and herself returning to bed a little later, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy are convinced that Daphne is a vampire. When the vampiress is revealed to be Lefty Callahan, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy realize they made a mistake with suspecting Daphne and she's feeling well again. Her usual appearance consists of a purple dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, and a green scarf. In Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, she wore a purple and green three-piece suit with matching shoes. In one level she is a damsel in distress being guarded by a dragon. As a child, she wore a pink sweater, red skirt, and pink pantyhose with white go-go boots. In The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, she wore some other purple clothes with purple pants and purple high heels. While not as clever as Velma, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. The character later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, a result of changing attitudes towards women during the 1970s and 1980s. In What's New, Scooby Doo?, Daphne has also been known to open locks or do other tasks with strange items from her purse. The youthful Daphne portrayed in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating up a monster, freaking out, etc. The younger Daphne is shown (along with her parents) not believing in ghost/monsters/supernatual (one of her catchphases in that series was "There is no such thing as ghosts (monsters)!), a trait she lacks outside the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo series. In the movie Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Daphne as a young adult, had a very successful investigative TV series called Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake on a fictional channel called "Americana", which the show had aired on for two seasons. The producer of the show was Fred Jones. Throughout the various incarnations of the character, there has been speculation that Daphne and Fred had an attraction toward each other. This is emphasized in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. By the time of the second season, they are shown to be actively dating with Fred showing more of his feelings toward Daphne. In the older series like The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Daphne might have a relationship because they live together ("That's Monstertainment") and share a plane together ("To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before"). Relatives Relatives of Daphne, including her four identical sisters, shown during the series' run include: *George R. Blake: Daphne's father, the creator of the product "Blake's Bubbles". Voiced by Frank Welker. *Patricia Blake: Daphne's mother. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *Daisy: Daphne's sister, a doctor *Dawn: Daphne's sister, a model *Dorothy: Daphne's sister, race car driver *Delilah: Daphne's sister, in the Marine Corps. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Uncle Matt Blake: Daphne's uncle, a cattle rancher. *John Maxwell: Daphne's uncle, a movie director. *Olivia Derby: Daphne's aunt. *Jennifer: Daphne's cousin. *Danica LaBlake: Daphne's cousin, a famous French model. Voiced by Vanessa Marshall. *Shannon Blake: Daphne's Scottish cousin. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Anna Blake: Daphne's younger cousin *Thornton Blake V: Daphne's uncle, owner of a Golf Course near Lake Erie Note: Frank Welker, Kath Soucie and Jennifer Hale voice George, Patricia and Delilah in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (currently running) series, Vanessa Marshall voiced Danica in the What's New Scooby-Doo series and Grey DeLisle voiced Shannon in the Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (direct-to-DVD) film. Welker also voiced George on A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. The late voice actor Don Messick voiced two of Daphine's uncles: Matthew "Matt" Blake on The Scooby Doo Show and John Maxwell on Scooby-Doo, Where are You!. in other media Daphne was portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar in the film Scooby Doo and its sequel, Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Her husband Freddie Prinze, Jr. played Fred in these same Scooby-Doo movies also. In the movies, Daphne and Fred began a relationship in the first, that followed on through the second. Unlike the previous incarnation of the character, Gellar's version of Daphne is trained in martial arts during Mystery Inc.'s 2 year-long departure in the first film, as she is tired of being a damsel in distress on every case that she is involved in with the gang. Although in the first movie, she is captured by the masked wrestler Zarkos, but she beats him in a fight at the end. Daphne is portrayed by Kate Melton in the third film Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (released as a TV movie in 2009) and its sequel Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (which premiered on October 16th 2010). Reception Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby Doo speculated that Daphne and Fred Jones had a romantic attraction to one another. The makers of the Scooby-Doo film originally planned to refer to the rumor by including a scene where Fred asks to stay with Daphne, using the presence of a toothbrush to imply that he wanted to stay with Daphne for the night. The scene was not included in the final version of the film. Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Important Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Genius Category:The Icon Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Detectives Category:Lead Females Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Drivers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Riders Category:Childhood friends Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Whistleblowers Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Undressed Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Child Lovers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Ingenue Category:Outright Heroes Category:Food Users Category:Successful Heroes Category:Honest Heroes